Taking over me
by youngestdemocrat13
Summary: In Harry 6th year, gets into an argument with Ginny, and ends up in a fight to save her life and his own. R
1. The meeting

Taking Over Me  
  
By: soupie1 and dairy faerie  
  
Author's Note: So, ummm, well, this is a story made by two friends plus a little brother and hope you like it! (  
  
Summary: In Harry 6th year, gets into an argument with Ginny, and ends up in a fight to save her life and his own. R&R  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
Harry sat in his room at Privet Drive. It had been two months since he had talked to anyone in the wizarding world. Not that he could, or wanted to, he was too depressed to write to anyone. He missed his godfather so much. Uncle Vernon would not here of it, he would always shout at him.  
Looking at the empty bed stand made him think.' I think it's time to send a letter to ...' Suddenly the doorbell rang so he got up to answer the door. "Hello." He sighed as he opened the door to see 3 red heads staring back at him.  
The person who surprised him most was the girl. He thought she looked strangely familiar. She looked like an old sister of Ron because she reminded him of Ginny. The other two redheads he knew as Fred and George Weasley, his best friend Ron's older twin brothers. "So nice to see you but guys who's girlfriend is she? I want to know where you found her." He said pointing at the red haired girl.  
The girl looked shocked looked at Fred and George then sighed. "Harry it's me. Remember Ginny. Ron's sister." Harry looked at her closely then yelled "It is you Ginny." Ginny laughed then gave him a warm hug. "So how are you?" He suddenly he felt happier. A lot happier. Maybe it was that she had grown up.  
"I'm fine. You haven't kept in touch. "He looked at the floor. " Let's get out of here as soon as possible." Fred and George walked in to get his things. "Harry gets everything you own. You now live that 12th Grimmauld." Harry looked up. He smiled the biggest smile he had in a few months. Quickly he gave Ginny a hug. "Did you hear that Ginny?" She looked up at Harry. "Of course I did Harry. I got Dumbledore to send you there."  
  
A/n: Hope you liked the first chapter. Cya Soupie1 and Dairy Faerie 


	2. Ron and Hermione

Taking Over Me  
  
By: soupie1 and dairy faerie  
  
A/N: Dairy Faerie is not here right now so I will be taking over today's chapter .I just wanted to say some thinks to the reviewers.  
  
ProfessorEvil : I know that the sentences were really bad. I didn't know until after I uploaded it and reread it. So sorry about that.  
  
PadfootsAngel1: Thank you sooooooooo much. I will make the chapters a lot longer. By the way I like your name. Padfoot rocks!  
  
Terra Rose: It's a little to easy to tell that grammar is NOT my favorite subject isn't it? Lol. Yes I know and all those sentence fragments would make my English teachers head spin. Well thank you for the review and I'll try my hardest to get better grammar.  
  
UnderTheMoon412: You're awesome!!!!!! You were my first reviewer! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaim: I don't own Harry potter.  
  
Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome  
  
"So how are we getting out of here?" asked Harry looking for some way to leave.  
"Well we came by the Night Bus. So I guess that's how we are leaving." Ginny smiled. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. Something about Ginny made him in a good mood. 'Maybe' he thought 'that it was the fact that I'm was leaving the Dursleys .That's it 'he decided as he almost walked into a wall.  
Harry's stuff was packed. He said good bye to the Dursleys and was off on the Night Bus. He smiled the whole ways until he remembered his godfather. The house was Sirius Black, who died in his 5th year. Sadness quickly comes over him. The Night Bus stopped and the twins, Ginny and Harry got off.  
"I'll get that Harry, mate." George said as went to pick up the luggage.  
"No I'll get it myself. " Harry snared as he took out his wand.  
"But Harry you could just." Fred started to say but George cut him off.  
"Let's just leave him alone." Sighed George "Only time will tell."  
Harry walked into the house. It looked a lot different then it did before. He notices most importantly the big phoenix statue that said on the bottom "Order of the Phoenix ". He looked around to see were everyone was. Then all of a sudden he felt someone running toward him and then he say Hermione. She quickly embraced him in a hug. Ron held out his hand and gave Harry a hand shake.  
After a moment of hellos Harry asked "Where can I put my things? Ron looked at him and laughed "Where do you want to put your stuff?" Harry looked at him weird than remembered. 'This is my house' he thought.  
"Where is your room Ron? " Harry asked looking around the house.  
"Its right next to Hermione and Ginny's room. " Ron reply with a smile and a quick look at Hermione.  
" Ok then the room next to yours Ron." said Harry.  
"But Harry the next to mine is the toilets. " Ron said "How about the room across?"  
"Sounds great." smiled Harry. He was home. Now he was with the 3 people he loved most: Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
A/n : The story is a lot longer. I'm so sorry to all shippers who don't like Harry/ Ginny or Ron / Hermione but I am a huge shipper and love fluff. Also if you are reading the story and you tell me to read your story I will. Hope you liked it Katie 


End file.
